summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawler
This name if first mentioned in Summon Night 2 and is an important element in the series universe. It was also explored in the Drama CD “The piece from that day”. Overview Lawler is actually a title given to members of the Clesment family. It’s almost forgotten by the world. Only a few Summoners have heard about this name and even fewer actually know the true story behind it. The Origin of Power The people from the Clesment clan are one of the most powerful beings in the Summon Night Universe. They are on pair with the King of Elgo or the Gods type-creatures from Sapureth, Silturn and Maetropa. The source of so much power lies in the absurd amount of Mana on their bodies. Their Mana energy is so powerful that it is said that they could even change destiny itself, truly a divine power. However, different from beings such as Dragons and Demons, the Clesment members are clearly mortals. They have frail bodies and short lives. The truth behind this Mana comes from a pact they made with the High Demon Melgitos. They were a very ambitious group of Summoners and wanted enough power to be able to rule Lyndbaum. There was only one condition in this pact: Their help in the next demon invasion. Since they broke their promise, the demons primary objective became the entire annihilation of the clan. Alliance with Lail During Loreilal’s Machine Wars, a Veiger clan by the name of Lail escaped to Lyndbaum, however, since Loreilal also attacked Lyndbaum in the past, they were not accepted anywhere and were forced to live a nomad life, traveling through harsh environments. Without much resources, the frail Veigers begin to die one by one. It was nearly their total annihilation that the Clesment clan offered to help them. They condition were pretty clear: They wanted to use the Loreilal’s technology to create a powerful weapon. The Lail people knew since the beginning that they were being used, but the Clesment didn’t treated them like slaves or tools, they were equal. For the Lail clan that was being treated like trash by everyone, this kind of relationship made them very happy. The Veigers tried to become friends with the Clesment clan, but it seems they didn’t have enough time. The War Against Demons "Is This the Geil?! So Innovative! How Wonderful!!". This were the first words said by Ars, the leader of the Clesment during that time. Those few words represented a moment so important in his life that even his descendents have dreams about them. They first results were really splendid for them, but it was far from what they needed. Additionally, they had to wait for a opportunity to show their results. They believed that it was the only way for their allies to accept their ideas. The chance finally came during the War against Demons. It was when the Geil was used in the battlefield for the first time. The results were good, but it was still not strong enough to kill high level demons. The Clesment clan were despaired because their allies were starting to become suspicious of them. This situation made Ars betrays Almine - the Angel of Abundance - using her as material to create the ultimate Geil. With this experiment with Almine, the truth about Geil finally reached their allies ears. This was immediately considered an act of treason from all humans, as a result, Lyndbaum lost forever their strongest allies: The angels from Sapureth and dragons from Silturn. Even so, it was thanks to Almine that they were able to defeat Melgitos, but not before having the whole clan’s Mana energy taken by the demon. At the same event, Lail survivors had their memories stolen. In The Present Days Having lost their ridiculous powers, the few survivors from this clan fell into madness. Just like what happen with the Lail clan, they were rejected by everyone. They became very poor, losing all their pride and glory. Many became thieves or beggars. The Piece From That Day Ano hi no kakera (あの日のカケラ) is a 2-parts Drama CD released on February 25, 2004. In this special chapter, the Clesment clan is the focus. It was supposed to explain the events of from the last Summon Wars a lot better, but the author decided to rewrite many parts to change it into a love story. For this reason, this made everything more confusing. Here is a list of some differences: *There were only one survivor for each clan: Exia from Lail and a younger Ars from Clesment *The Clesment people (more specifically Ars) didn’t ask nothing in return for the alliance. They just wanted to be friends. *The Geil was Lail clan’s idea (more specifically from Exia). They created it to protect their friends. *They were not able to activate any Geil until a Geil with a strong Mana level was created to be used as a master unit to control and give energy to all other Geils. *While in the game it's never hinted that Ars and Almine had a romantic relashionship, in this Drama CD, they are completely in love for each others. *It was Exia suggestion to use Almine as a Geil. He did this because he was jealous and wanted to get rid of her. And many more. It’s not clear what version is canon, and it will probably never will. Trivia *In the spin-off game Summon Night: Swordcraft 2, The Clesment name is mentioned just once during a event with the heroes from Summon Night 2. *In the Atlus localization for Swordcraft 2, Clesment was changed to Cresturo, for unknown reasons. *It is never explained how the protagonist from Summon Night 2 got back the high Mana powers that was in the family blood. Category:Group Category:Clan